The Truth
by Miooong50
Summary: Tentang perasaan Dan yang sesungguhnya pada Runo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Miooong50 bukan yang punya Bakugan

Dan's POV

Sejak dulu aku selalu memikirkannya, dia sangat menggugah hatiku. Kalau kalian bagaimana? Melihat seorang tuan putri yang dipuja-puji oleh rakyatnya tiba-tiba menghampirimu & mengatakan kalau dia menyukaimu, pasti kalian suka.

Itulah yang aku alami.

Tapi tetap saja ada kejadian memalukan yang kualami dengannya

Bermula saat aku pulang dari New Vestroia, saat itu kami berhasil menghancurkan Dimension Controler. Aku, Drago, Phil, & Tigrerra berjalan bersama-sama ke café milik orangtua angkatnya Runo, saat aku masuk ternyata dia mengira aku ini Julie.

"Dan-kun, tak ku sangka kau pulang. Bagaimana dengan New Vestroia, & Bakugan?" Runo bertanya dengan riang, aku tahu dia senang kalau aku pulang.

Aku melakukan 'nose filck' seperti dulu "tenang saja, semua itu sudah diatasi. Setidaknya, aku minta kue." Jawabku dengan nada enteng.

"Wow! Hebat!" serunya sambil berlari kearah ku, tapi tiba-tiba dia berhenti.

Awalnya aku heran kenapa Runo berhenti, lalu kulihat pipinya memerah dengan tatapan mata yang indah. Aku terpesona dengan itu tapi aku tak dapat menyembunyikan kemerahan di pipiku, akhirnya aku pasrah saja. Lalu Runo tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca, karena aku tahu kalau dia merindukanku, aku pun juga tersenyum dengan mata yang berbintang & unjuk gigiku yang bersih.

Aku pun merentangkan tanganku agar aku bisa memeluknya dengan lembut, lalu Runo kelihatannya malu-malu. & dia pun mulai berjalan pelan-pelan kearahku, kupikir dia mau memelukku ternyata…

"Tigrerra!" katanya sambil meraih Tigrerra di pundakku, jadi dari tadi itu yang Runo lihat. Ternyata Runo lebih merindukan Tigrerra, bukan aku.

Drago pun muncul di pundakku & bilang "sayang sekali ya, meleset" katanya sambil cengar-cengir, rasanya malu sekali & mukaku memerah aku pun berteriak "UDAH DEH! GAK USAH DIBAHAS LAGI!" .

Awalnya aku agak jera mengatakannya, tapi aku malah terus memikirkannya bahkan sambil mandi.

Aku pun melihat Pihl, aku ingin bertanya padanya karena dia lebih mengerti soal cinta.

Aku pun memberanikannya "hei Phil, kau lihat kejadian kemarin?" tanyaku sambil malu-malu.

"oh, Phil lihat. Memangnya ada apa?" katanya dengan wajahnya yang lugu, yang artinya dia tahu.

"kau tahu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mengatakan perasaanku pada Putri Runo?" kataku sambil membayangkan Runo

"oh aku tahu, kebetulan sekali Phil mau pergi dengan bos Miracle besok. Putri pasti ikut, jadi Dan-sama ikut saja. Ok?" katanya yang membuat aku jadi tertarik untuk ikut, semoga saja aku bisa mengatakan perasaanku pada tuan Putri besok "ok!"

Miooong50 : kumohon, Review donk!


	2. Love

Keesokan harinya, kami pun pergi menemui Bos Miracle & Putri Runo. Aku tetap memakai baju yang Mira berikan padaku, sebelum itu aku telah berlatih untuk mengatakan perasaanku semalaman.

Di sepanjang jalan, aku sempat berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Bagaimana jika ia menolakku nanti? Aku jadi sangat takut jika hal itu terjadi. Meskipun kami perpacaran, kami belum pernah berpelukan atau pun berciuman.

Awalnya aku berpikir hal seperti itu menggelikan. Tapi setelah aku berpacaran dengan tuan putri, aku mulai menyadari bahwa hal itu harus dilakukan. Tampa sadar, kami telah sampai di tempat yang dijanjikan. Aku melihat tuan putri mengenakan baju kerajaannya, baju putih sebatas perut dengan celana panjang putih yang ditutupi kain agar tampak seperti gaun (klo mau lebih rinci, lihat baju Sakura di Tsubasa Chronicle).

"eh, Dan-kun. Kau juga datang, ternyata aku beruntung sekali." Ternyata Putri Runo menyambutku dengan riang seperti biasanya, yang membuatku sedikit lega. Aku pun memberanikan diriku untuk berbicara berdua " tu-tu-tuan putri, bisakah kita bicara berdua saja?" kataku sambil ketakutan.

"oh, bisa. Memangnya ada apa?" katanya dengan memasang tampang muka yang menurutku cantik, tapi aku langsung memegang tangannya & membawanya ke pinggir sungai yang agak jauh dari tempat Bos & Phil.

Aku melihat ekspresi wajahnya mulai berubah seperti saat mulai kejadian memalukan itu, tapi pipinya lebih memerah dari yang biasanya. "ukh…Dan-kun, sebenarnya ada apa?" dia bertanya sambil mendesah, yang membuatku semakin berdebar-debar.

Kupeluk tubuhnya yang langsing, lalu dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku yang bidang "Runo, jujur saja aku tidak tahu artinya pacaran. Tapi sekarang aku mengerti" aku mulai membisikkan kata yang kubayangkan dari tadi di telinganya "_I Love You_"

Setelah kubisikkan kata itu, dia pun mulai membalasnya inilah moment yang paling penting. "_I Love You Too_, Dan-kun" lalu tampa sadar wajah kami saling berdekatan, lalu aku memajukan bibirku sedikit, akhirnya bibir kami saling menyentuh.

Jadi inikah rasanya berciuman… ini ciuman pertamaku dengan orang yang paling aku cintai…rasanya aku senang aku bisa melakukannya dengan orang yang satu & hanya aku cintai…Putri Runo.

TAMAT


End file.
